


Stars and Spies Episode 1 - Pilot

by StarsandSpiesProject



Series: Stars and Spies, Season 1 [1]
Category: Original Work, Stars and Spies
Genre: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Developing Friendships, Drama, Drama & Romance, Epic Friendship, Eventual Romance, Fantasy, Female Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Other, Sci-Fi, Spies, Stars, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsandSpiesProject/pseuds/StarsandSpiesProject
Summary: A young girl named Annabel discovers a supernatural light in the shape of a star of ruby red. Things go wrong and she nearly disappears from her family because of it.In the meanwhile, a spy organization called Silver Headquarters are also seeking the red star and the owner before a heinous group called G Headquarters come to claim the red star for themselves.4 years later, 13-year-old Annabel is desperate to seek the truth based on the events of her nearly disappearing at age 9 and the origins of the red star with the help of her sisters Tessa and Marsha, who also have supernatural stars of their own. After moving out of their old home and moving into a new home and school, Annabel encounters an aloof teenage girl named Jasmine, who happens to be a member of Silver Headquarters.Jasmine might have the answers that Annabel is seeking. Unfortunately, G Headquarters are also chasing down Annabel, so the man in charge of Silver Headquarters, Alejandro tries to protect her by escaping the place.Once the girls understand their responsibilities as a star owner, they will be needing to train to become spies and end the organization of G headquarters before Annabel and her family gets hurt.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, Romance - Relationship
Series: Stars and Spies, Season 1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067273





	1. Silver Headquarters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. This is the first time I am writing on this site, so it may take a while for me to get used to this site. Constructive criticism is always accepted, even if it is not positive. Just respond in a mature fashion. I hope you enjoy :D

[COMPUTER ROOM]

[The hallway was pure white. It leads towards the computer room, where everything is pristine, from the floors to the walls. Everything about Silver Headquarters looks flawless. The lights are off due to closing time, leaving the area nearly pitch black. Except, for the very subtle blue lights lit above. A young man walks swiftly through the hallway. The electronic door opens, and footsteps can be heard. His real name is Alejandro, but most people prefer to call him Alex. He walks to the computer screen and looks at it, completely invested in the results of the reports on screen. He then starts typing on the computer revealing the camera from the pilot's point of view and sees the blue and red balls of fire. Concerned, Alex immediately puts his headphones on and adjusts the mic near his lips.]

ALEJANDRO:  
Hello? Hello! Can you hear me?

[The pilot's voice can be heard through the headphones.]

PILOT :  
Yes, I can hear you loud and clearly.

ALEJANDRO:  
What's happening?

[The pilot starts panicking.]

PILOT:  
The meteors appear to be heading towards earth, sir!

ALEX:  
Meteors? Why does this sound familiar? Oh, wait. It is coming back to me. Right, listen. Those are not meteors.

[INSIDE THE ROCKET]

[The pilot calms down a bit, but is still worried.]

PILOT:  
What- They're not meteors? Then what are they sir?

ALEJANDRO:  
I know this may seem new to you, but I want you to listen carefully.

[The pilot starts to pant.]

ALEJANDRO:  
First, I need you to calm down...

[The pilot listens carefully and follows his instructions.]

[BACK INSIDE THE COMPUTER ROOM]

ALEJANDRO:   
...then I need you to follow one of the stars

[INSIDE THE ROCKET]

ALEJANDRO:  
to see where it lands. Once they land on earth, I want you to send your report back as soon a possible. I'll be there soon with the girls, alright?

[The pilot clears his throat, and says in determination.]

PILOT:  
Yes, sir!

[The pilot turns off the mic and heads his way towards earth in a flash.]


	2. The Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again. Going to continue with this until all of Season 1 is done, then hopefully this will turn into a webcomic :D

[JASMINE'S AND SASHA'S HOUSE]

[JASMINE'S ROOM]

[Jasmine's phone lights up and rings.]

YOUNG JASMINE:  
Groans

[She taps the red button on her phone blindly, then pushes the phone away. It falls down behind the chest draw.]

YOUNG JASMINE:  
Mmmmm....... 

[Afterwards, she falls back to sleep almost instantly.]

[SASHA'S ROOM]

[As Sasha sleeps away, the yellow star starts glowing brighter and brighter. She covers her head with her bedsheets to block out the bright light that irritates her. The star makes a chiming noise that grows louder and louder. She then gets up at a heartbeat and walks towards the glowing yellow star before holding it. She gasps]

YOUNG SASHA:  
Jasmine!

[She runs to Jasmine's room.]

[JASMINE'S ROOM]

YOUNG SASHA:  
Jasmine! Wake up!

YOUNG JASMINE:  
*Groans* What is it?

YOUNG SASHA:  
Something is up... look!

YOUNG JASMINE:  
Hmmm... That's weir- oh! My phone! 

[Jasmine reads the message on her phone, saying "ONE MISSED CALL FROM ALEX."]

YOUNG JASMINE:  
Aggh! I missed his call. (Mutters) Ooooh.... He is going to kill me for this.

[Sasha rubs her eyes and yawns.]

YOUNG SASHA:  
Why would he call you in the middle of the night?

YOUNG JASMINE:  
Because it might be serious.

[She starts phoning Alejandro back. The phone starts dialing.]

ALEJANDRO:  
Hello, Jasmine? Look, I know it is late, but all of you need to be at the flyover in an hour. There's an upcoming mission that needs to be complete.

YOUNG JASMINE:  
Alright, we will be there soon.

[Taps her smartphone to end the call.]

YOUNG JASMINE:  
Right, let's go!

YOUNG SASHA:  
Hold on, I have to call Jade first.

YOUNG JASMINE:  
Urgh! Be quick!

YOUNG SASHA:  
Alright, alright. Jeez...

[JADE'S HOUSE]

[The gray star begins to glow brighter and brighter before makes chiming noises. Jade instantly gets up and holds the glowing star in her hand.]

YOUNG JADE:  
I wonder what's going on?

[The phone rings.]

YOUNG JADE:  
Hello?

YOUNG SASHA:  
Hey, Jade, it's me. Listen, we need to meet up at the flyover in an hour, so take your star with ya, 'k'?

YOUNG JADE:  
Why? What's going on?

YOUNG SASHA:  
Well, Al told us that we have a mission coming up, so we have to be there.

YOUNG JADE:  
What kind of mission?

YOUNG SASHA:  
Honestly, I don't know. 

[JASMINE'S ROOM]

YOUNG SASHA:  
He hasn't said anythin' about what kind of mission we're doin'. He was being vague about it.

YOUNG JADE:  
Oh. Well, knowing him, it's got to be important. 

YOUNG SASHA:  
I understand.

YOUNG JADE:  
I'll be there soon. I promise.

YOUNG SASHA:  
Ok. Bye.

[As Sasha turns off her phone, Jasmine is already dressed in her casual clothes and runs out of her room without her.]

YOUNG SASHA:  
Wha- that was quick! H-hey! Wait up!

[She gets dressed quickly, then she catches up with Jasmine.]

[JADE'S ROOM]

[Jade runs downstairs, unlocks the door, leaving home. Then she sprints to meet up with her friends.]

[FLYOVER - NIGHT]

YOUNG JADE:  
Hey.... guys! I'm here! I finally made i-

[Sasha and Jasmine walk down the hill, past the barriers. Jade eventually walks down with them. They end up sliding down the ground at a steady pace before they start walking up a small hill. A futuristic helicopter makes its grand entrance, with the young girls' hair blowing in the wind. As the door opens, the girls get inside the helicopter and put on their seatbelts. The door shuts and the helicopter starts to fly off.]

YOUNG JASMINE:  
So what's our mission?

ALEJANDRO:  
Two stars have landed here in this area.

[He points at the on-screen map.]

YOUNG SASHA:  
Ooooohhhh...... Which colors?

ALEJANDRO:  
Red and Blue.

YOUNG SASHA:  
Right, so the only ones missing are pink, purple-

YOUNG JADE:  
Orange, white-

YOUNG SASHA:  
Green.... Ummm are there any colors that I am missing?

ALEJANDRO:  
Well, that doesn't matter. What does matter is that we know our destination thanks to this.

[Alejandro points to the map.]

PILOT:  
So... how did the map pick up the exact location, sir?

[Alejandro takes his star out of his coat pocket. It is a beautiful bronze looking star, that gleamed ever so brightly.]

ALEJANDRO:  
This is probably going to sound really complex, so I'll try to explain it as best as I can. Somehow, the energy of this star mixed with the technology of the global map is able to locate other stars that are the closest. The stars that we collect all have a connection, and the more we collect-

YOUNG SASHA:  
The stronger it's powers are. If we collect em' all... we become unstoppable goddesses! Am I right?

ALEJANDRO:  
Mmmm.... not quite.

[Sasha frowns a bit.]

ALEJANDRO:  
Your mission is to find them before someone else does.

PILOT:  
Yeah, especially before G Headquarters.

YOUNG SASHA:  
C'mon, Rena's at a disadvantage. She's got, what? One star. We got 4. Or is it 5?

YOUNG JASMINE:  
You say that now but-

YOUNG JADE:  
Oooh! She's gonna beat us if we don't get there first. We must go! 

ALEJANDRO:  
I agree, there is no time to waste.

[The pilot nods in agreement and tilts the wheel upwards.]

ALEJANDRO:  
Oh and before I forget, where we are landing is going to be snowing heavily, so I brought everyone winter clothes and boots.

[He hands the winter clothes to them.]

YOUNG SASHA:  
Aww, thanks, man!

YOUNG JADE:  
Oh my gosh, the fluff on the coat is soooo cute!

YOUNG SASHA:  
I know right.

YOUNG JASMINE:  
Ugh......

[She places her winter clothes on her lap before massaging her forehead in irritation.]

ALEJANDRO:  
I hope it is not too late.

[The helicopter then continues to fly off in the night sky.]


	3. Annabel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The introduction to the main lead, Annabel. I love winter settings so I thought this would be the perfect introduction for her and her family. Still trying to find the time and motivation for writing stories. I will keep going no matter how hard it gets. I will also try and get into character designing again sometime.

[ALASKA- OUTSIDE- NIGHT - DESCRIPTION]

[During the night, heavy amounts of snowflakes comes rushing down against the strong wind howling.]

[ALASKA- OUTSIDE THE CABIN- NIGHT - DESCRIPTION]

[Through the window, both of Annabel's parents give her a goodnight kiss.]

[ALASKA- INSIDE THE CABIN- NIGHT]

HELENA (ANNABEL'S MOM):  
(Smiling tiredly) Goodnight sweetheart.

[She runs her fingers through Annabel's hair before kissing her on her forehead.]

YOUNG ANNABEL:  
Goodnight mom. (Yawns) Goodnight dad.

[Richard smiles gently as his wife says this.]

RICHARD (ANNABEL'S DAD):  
Goodnight, Annabel.

[He walks towards his beloved wife in excitement.]

RICHARD (ANNABEL'S DAD):  
Just a few more days until we go home. Oh, we're going to try and see the woods as much as we can tomorrow. Ah! I'm so excited! 

HELENA (ANNABEL'S MOM):  
(Yawns) Yes dear, I know.

[She pats his shoulders and leads him outside. The lights switch off and the door closes gently. Annabel shifts herself to get comfortable before she falls into a peaceful slumber.]

[ALASKA- OUTSIDE- NIGHT - DESCRIPTION]

[The red and blue balls of fire blast their way downwards, towards the dark and mysterious forest. A mountain climber hears a 'vvvvvooosshhh' sound from a distance, making him turn swiftly. A dear also turns its head to hear this abrupt sound in the distance. One ball of fire hits the ground near the cabin. It starts to glow ruby red.]

[ALASKA- INSIDE THE CABIN- NIGHT - DESCRIPTION]

[The chipped red star on the desk started to glow brighter and made very subtle chiming sounds. It starts to hover slowly towards Annabel, whilst red sparkles start sprinkling everywhere. Annabel gradually starts to wake up and discover that red glowing light is hovering above her.]

YOUNG ANNABEL:  
(Gasps quietly)

[She tries to grab it but it floats higher. The glowing light starts to make its way towards the door. Annabel slowly follows the light. She starts going downstairs quietly, following the chipped star, hypnotically. It goes through the door that happened to be semi-open and is only locked with the chain. Annabel quickly puts on her thick coat, mittens, and winter boots before she opened the door and shut it. By the time the door shuts, her youngest sibling Tessa gets up instantly and leaves her bedroom.]


	4. The Red Star

[ALASKA- OUTSIDE- NIGHT- DESCRIPTION]

[The light started hovering towards the dark forest. It snowed heavily and snowflakes started to hit her face hard, but Annabel didn't care about that right now. She kept walking towards the dark forest. She rubbed both of her arms to keep warm. She felt a hard, metallic jab beneath the sole of her foot. She takes her foot back and spots a glowing red light buried in the snow. She bent down and dug up the snow to reveal the other half of the chipped star. She picked it up and then noticed that the hovering light had come to a halt. She finally got a hold of the first half and spotted a tree having a perfectly carved star shape that has a unique pattern. She put the two halves in her pocket and felt the smooth carving. She stepped back and took the two pieces out of her pocket and slowly put the two pieces together like a jigsaw puzzle.]

[ALASKA- INSIDE THE CABIN- NIGHT- DESCRIPTION]

[Tessa ran downstairs, put on her coat and left the cabin, closing the door behind her. She then spotted very distinct footprints and followed them.]

[ALASKA - OUTSIDE - NIGHT]

YOUNG TESSA:  
Annabel?

[Annabel connected the two pieces together, which made it glow brighter and brighter, which made the crack disappear completely. It hovered upwards and shone to the point where the snow turned into a pinkish-red color. Annabel gasps in fear and moves backward slowly.The wind grew stronger as Tessa cried out...]

YOUNG TESSA:  
ANNABEL!

[Annabel turns around to see her little sister frightened for her.]

[ALASKA- INSIDE THE HELICOPTER- NIGHT]

YOUNG SASHA:  
*Gasps* There it is!

YOUNG JASMINE:  
Someone's found the red star. 

[She turned to Sasha and Jade. Urgency was written clearly on her face.]

YOUNG JASMINE:  
Contact Alex and the others and let them know! 

[Sasha contacts Alex immediately on her phone. She then turned back to the pilot.]

YOUNG JASMINE:  
Come on! We have to hurry!

PILOT:  
Right!

[The pilot sped up the helicopter and flew as quickly as possible.]

PILOT:  
(Shouting) I don't think we're gonna make it!

YOUNG JASMINE:  
Yes, we will! just go faster!

YOUNG SASHA:  
Hello? Alex? Somebody's found the red star!

ALEJANDRO ON THE PHONE:  
What? I-

[Jasmine then turned to Sasha once more.]

YOUNG JASMINE:  
Sasha! Can you see what's going on?!

[Sasha looks out through the window to see a red aura surrounding the whole forest with two witnesses below her.]

YOUNG SASHA:  
Oh..... dear. This looks bad.

[Suddenly, Jade takes off her seat belt and runs next to Sasha.]

YOUNG JADE:  
(Urgently) Why? What's happening?!

YOUNG SASHA:  
Look!

[Jade looks out of the window to see the aura getting bigger.]

YOUNG JASMINE:  
(Worried) The star is not supposed to react like that....

YOUNG JADE:  
We have to save them quickly!

[Sasha turns to Jasmine.]

YOUNG SASHA:  
Its power is getting stronger! We have to be careful.

YOUNG JASMINE:  
(Shouting) Watch out!

[The pilot turned to the left to avoid getting hit. In the meanwhile, Alejandro tried to get in contact with the pilot through the headphones.]

ALEJANDRO OFF SCREEN:  
Hello? Hello? Can you hear me?

PILOT:  
Yes, I can hear you loud and clear, sir.

ALEJANDRO OFF SCREEN:  
I need you to land on the hill where the lake is. It's not too far and you can still make it.

PILOT:  
I doubt that, but alright.... I'll give it a shot.

[The pilot turns to the hill and heads towards the lake.]

[ALASKA- OUTSIDE- NIGHT]

YOUNG ANNABEL:  
(Shouting) Tessa?

YOUNG TESSA:  
Annabel! RUN!

[Annabel turned her body around to run, but a firework-like light came shooting down near her feet which made her jump.]

YOUNG ANNABEL:  
AAAGGHHH!

[She falls back from behind and lands into the snow.]

YOUNG ANNABEL:  
(Grunts)

YOUNG TESSA:  
ANNABEL!

[She runs up to her, with her hand out to grab her elder sister's hand. Annabel gets up and attempts to reach for Tessa's hand. However, it was too late. Out of the blue, a hole suddenly appears beneath her and she starts falling down the hole.]

YOUNG TESSA:  
(Gasps in horror)

YOUNG ANNABEL:  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

YOUNG TESSA:  
(Screaming) ANNABEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!

[Struggling to breathe, Tessa felt warm tears running down her cheeks. Her legs trembled before her knees collapsed on the icy cold ground. She sobbed quietly to herself.]


	5. Going Under

[UNDERGROUND - NIGHT]

YOUNG ANNABEL:  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[As she is falling, she encounters many red things that are flying upwards. The items become more distorted and hard to identify. Eventually, she lands softly on the ground somehow.]

YOUNG ANNABEL:  
(Grunts)

[She got up from the floor and walked slowly. She spotted the glowing red star on the snowy ground and picked it up. She raised her head and found the northern lights. She was amazed at how breathtakingly beautiful the northern lights were. There was a golden pathway that appeared to be frozen. She noticed that the floor appeared to have clocks that tick at the same spot, 12 o'clock as if it was broken. The pathway leads towards an unspeakably huge gate. She looked behind to find another exit, but there is a wall behind it. A red spark popped up and started hovering around her as if it is giving directions. It floated towards the golden pathway and Annabel had no choice but to follow. She walks up the long pathway for a while. When she had reached her destination she attempted to open the gate...]

YOUNG ANNABEL:  
(Grunts)

[However, it was locked. She kept yanking the gate as hard as she can, hoping it would open.]

YOUNG ANNABEL:  
Aagh!

[Unfortunately, she still did not succeed. She was getting very cold. She yearned for warmth, so she started thinking about the firewood in the cabin, spending quality time with her family. She landed on her knees, looking tired and forlorn. She reached for the glowing red star inside her pocket ready to throw it away, but she felt a genuine warmth against her mittens. She rubbed her hands against the star to keep warm. The place grew darker, so the star grew brighter and Annabel uses the star as a torch. She put the star near the keyhole and noticed that the ice had melted away as well as the metal lock that was keeping the gate shut. A 'BOSH!' sound happens which made Annabel fall backwards. She got up eventually and tried to open the gate. She struggled to open it as the gate was incredibly heavy. However, she still managed to open it with all her efforts and strength. As she walked through, she noticed something very bizarre.]

YOUNG ANNABEL:  
*Gasps*

[She saw two planets next to each other. One planet looked like earth, except it looked paler as if it was transforming into the moon. The planet also appeared to be eroding, then the little particles are transferring towards the smaller planet next to the larger planet which looks very purple-blue. As she continues to walk forward, a gush of wind blew Annabel right off her feet.]

YOUNG ANNABEL:  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[As she flew upwards, away from the gate and up towards the hole, everything became blurry and disjointed. The wind was so intense that it blinded her.]

[ALASKA- FOREST- NIGHT - DESCRIPTION]

[From Annabel's point of view, a familiar voice sounded very faint.]

YOUNG TESSA:  
Annabel. Annabel!

[She opens her eyes to meet wide baby blue eyes brimming tears.]

YOUNG ANNABEL:  
[Shivering] T-T-Tessa...

[Her eyes widen as she realized that she was at a familiar place.]

YOUNG ANNABEL:  
(Gasps) Tessa!

YOUNG TESSA:  
Oh! You came back! 

[She hugs her elder sister as tightly as humanly possible.]

YOUNG TESSA:  
B-But how?

YOUNG ANNABEL:  
(Whispers in horror) H-h... I-I don't know... I-

[Annabel clung to her in desperation, sobbing underneath her clothes.]

YOUNG ANNABEL:  
(Sobbing frantically) Tess! It was so scary! I didn't know what was happening. I thought I was going to die.

YOUNG TESSA:  
Don't say that! Please....

[As she said this, more tears fell down her eyes. She brushed her silky ginger hair backward with her fingers.]

YOUNG TESSA:  
I can't even begin to imagine.... (Sobbing quietly)

[Annabel tried to hold in her sobbing and cuddled Tessa. She rubbed her head in a comforting manner.]

YOUNG ANNABEL:  
P-p-please, just take me home.

[Tessa slowly but surely ceased her crying and looked up to her eldest sister. Tessa smiled sadly in response.]

YOUNG TESSA:  
Ok.

[As Tessa was helping Annabel to get up on her own two feet again, she looked back to find the hole. Only to realize that it was missing. She looked at the tree for the last time, widening her eyes in shock that the hole wasn't there anymore. Afterward, she slowly turned her head and walked back to the cabin with her sister.]


	6. Investigation

[ALASKA - FOREST - NIGHT - DESCRIPTION]

[The helicopter flew towards the forest where Annabel was and landed near a frozen lake. The three girls got out of the helicopter and got into the forest. However, as they had reached their destination, they realized that they were too late to get to them.]

YOUNG JADE:  
(Sadly) Oh no... we're too late.

[She falls down to her knees into the icy cold snow in utter shock.]

YOUNG SASHA:  
(Gives a long, sad sigh.) Now, what are we going to do? 

[She turns her head and looks at Jasmine looking at a tree.]

YOUNG SASHA:  
Hm? Jasmine?

YOUNG JASMINE:  
That's interesting.....

YOUNG SASHA:  
(Curiously) What?

YOUNG JASMINE:  
Come and take a look.

[Sasha and Jade walk up to Jasmine and see the tree.]

YOUNG JASMINE:  
The carving of this is quite... beautiful.

[Sasha just sighs sadly and looks away, feeling guilty. Jasmine folds her arms and closes her eyes.]

YOUNG JASMINE:  
(Sighs) Remember what Alex said, right?.... He said that our safety has to come first before saving others.

YOUNG JADE:  
But-

YOUNG JASMINE:  
Yeah, it sucks we couldn't rescue them, but... it's a part of this job we just have to accept, you know? We're spies, not superheroes.

YOUNG JADE:  
(Moans) Hhhhmmmm........

[Jade folds her arms and turns her head away from Jasmine, as she had heard enough from her. She suddenly noticed the footprints.]

YOUNG JADE:  
(Gasps) Sash! Look!

YOUNG SASHA:  
Huh?

YOUNG JADE:  
(Happily) The girls might be ok!

YOUNG JASMINE:  
Wha-? You don't know that! That might be someone else's footpri- 

[Sasha is running to follow the footprints.]

YOUNG JASMINE:  
Where are you going?!

YOUNG SASHA:  
Come on Jasmine! Now's our chance to find the red star!

YOUNG JADE:  
Hey! Wait up!

[She ran with her best friend. Jasmine gave an irritated sigh before she caught up with them.]

[ALASKA- OUTSIDE THE CABIN- NIGHT]

[The three girls got to the cabin, however, the door is locked. Jasmine rang the bell and banged on the door. The girls put on their motorbike helmets on, so they cannot be seen.]

[ALASKA- INSIDE THE CABIN- BEDROOM 2 - NIGHT]

[Richard and Helena slept together in peaceful slumber in their king-sized bed. They are suddenly disturbed by a loud racket which made them both groan in irritation before they both got up slowly.]

RICHARD (ANNABEL'S DAD):  
(Grumbling) Who in heavens name would be knocking on the door at four o'clock in the morning?

HELENA (ANNABEL'S MOM):  
You're telling me. (Groans) Let's go downstairs and see who it is.

[The couple both put on the lights and their robes on before they headed downstairs. Annabel and Tessa hung up their coats and were both about to sneak back into their bedroom, but they hid against the wall so that their parents would not spot them. As the parents headed downstairs, the girls quickly snuck back to their bedroom. Richard put on the light and opened the door. Richard rubbed his eyes as he said...]

RICHARD (ANNABEL'S DAD):  
Ohhh... umm.. Is there anything I can help you with?

YOUNG SASHA:  
Sorry to disturb you. Heh, believe me, we are just as tired as you are but-

YOUNG JASMINE:  
We are trying to collect the red star. So, could we please speak with the two girls?

RICHARD (ANNABEL'S DAD):  
Two girls? Do you mean-

HELENA (ANNABEL'S MOM):  
(Disbelief) Hold on, red star?

[ALASKA- INSIDE THE CABIN- BEDROOM 1 - NIGHT]

[As the word 'red star' was heard, Annabel nearly jumped in shock.]

YOUNG ANNABEL:  
(Whispering) Did you hear that?

YOUNG TESSA:  
(Whispering) Yeah! What do they want with it-

YOUNG ANNABEL:  
SSSSHHH!

(IN THE BACKGROUND) YOUNG JASMINE:  
Yes. Something terrible nearly happened to them in the forest, so can we please speak with them to see if they are ok?

YOUNG TESSA:  
Should we go downstairs and give it to them?

YOUNG ANNABEL:  
What? And cause drama in the middle of the night?

YOUNG TESSA:  
They might know something that we don't-

YOUNG ANNABEL:  
Shhhh.... I want to listen.

(IN THE BACKGROUND) HELENA (ANNABEL'S MOM):  
I'm sorry, I find that very hard to believe.

[ALASKA- INSIDE THE CABIN - NIGHT]

YOUNG JADE:  
But miss, we saw them in the forest and we found their footprints-

RICHARD (ANNABEL'S DAD):  
I think you are looking at the wrong place. We don't have what you are looking for.

HELENA (ANNABEL'S MOM):  
Now please, just go.

[She shuts the door and locks it, leaving the trio bewildered. Meanwhile, Richard looks upstairs, thinking about what the girls said.]

RICHARD (ANNABEL'S DAD):  
Two girls.... Do they mean, our daughters?

HELENA (ANNABEL'S MOM):  
Richard, let's just go back to sleep.

RICHARD (ANNABEL'S DAD):  
No. Not until we figure out what is going on. They came all this way to tell us that something terrible nearly happened to our daughters in the forest-

HELENA (ANNABEL'S MOM):  
Why would our daughters go to the forest this late at night? They're sleeping, the doors are shut and the keys haven't moved.

RICHARD (ANNABEL'S DAD):  
I think we should at least ask them what happened yesterday. Just to be certain.

HELENA (ANNABEL'S MOM):  
Ahhhh.... Crazy people do crazy things at night. They might be robbers for all we know. They were looking for a star. Ok, what star, a necklace, jewel, what? You're gonna believe what strangers that come at 4 o'clock in the morning would say? Huh?

[Richard pauses, before having no choice but to agree with his wife. Helena approaches him and brushes his slick back hair with her fingers.]

HELENA (ANNABEL'S MOM):  
Richard, I do love you. A lot. But please... lets just put this to rest.

RICHARD (ANNABEL'S DAD):  
Alright.

[The two parents go upstairs and head to their bedroom.]

[ALASKA- OUTSIDE THE CABIN- NIGHT]

YOUNG JASMINE:  
Alright, let's check the other cabins and see if they have the answers.

YOUNG SASHA AND JADE:  
Right!

[They walked to the other cabins across the snowy street. Jasmine rang the doorbell and waited patiently. A muscle-bound man stomped his way downstairs. He opened the door, with red eyes squinting unpleasantly at them.]

MAN 1#:  
What are ya'll, crazy!? Have ya seen tha' time?!

[Jasmine was taken aback by the man's shouting.]

MAN 1#:  
Tch. What do ya what?

YOUNG JASMINE:  
.......Two girls ran into the forest and I believe this is their house, so can we speak with them-

MAN 1#:  
I don' have two girls with me, sorry.

[He slams the door. So they checked all the houses, but they either got shouted at or have the door slammed in their faces. Sasha sighs in defeat.]

YOUNG SASHA:  
Well, that's the last house.

YOUNG JADE:  
Maybe we could come back in the morning and look for them then, yeah?

YOUNG SASHA:  
Yeah, that does seem like a good idea.

[The cell phone starts ringing and vibrating.]

YOUNG JASMINE:  
Oh!

[She gets the phone out of her pocket and answers it.]

YOUNG JASMINE:  
Hello? Hmmm.... alright, we are on our way. We will find the red star early in the morning afterward. 

YOUNG SASHA:  
(Mutters) So much for going to bed.

[She runs back to the helicopter without hesitation.]

YOUNG SASHA:  
Wait! What about the blue star?

YOUNG JASMINE:  
(Shouting) We should find it along with the red star soon, as I was told that it was found in this exact location!

YOUNG SASHA:  
(Mutters) I hope you're right. (Sighs) You ready Jade?

[She nods in response.]

YOUNG SASHA:  
Right, let's go.

[They both run together, catching up with Jasmine.]


	7. Last Day at Alaska

[ALASKA- INSIDE THE CABIN- NIGHT]

[Annabel is climbing onto the bed as Tessa folds her arms and shakes her head.]

YOUNG TESSA:  
(Whispers) What made you think it was a good idea to go outside to the middle of the forest? I swear you do the dumbest things sometimes, Annabel. I mean, what if mom and dad find out about this?

YOUNG ANNABEL:  
(Whispers) Well then I'm gonna take it like an adult, aren't I?

YOUNG TESSA:  
(Scoffs) Yeah right.... Anyway, I'm glad you're ok. I was scared that I was going to lose you.

[Annabel gestures for Tessa to come next to her in bed. She wraps her arm around Tessa and rubs her arms.]

YOUNG ANNABEL:  
Hey, it's ok. I'm here now and that's all that matters.... Anyway, thanks for looking out for me.

YOUNG TESSA:  
Hehe... it's no problem. Anyway, goodnight. 

[She gets out of bed and heads to her own bed.]

YOUNG ANNABEL:  
Goodnight Tess.

[Annabel covers up and falls into a deep sleep.]

[ALASKA -OUTSIDE- DAY]

[The whole family start walking towards the taxi. Marsha starts to race Tessa to the taxi.]

YOUNG MARSHA:  
Come on Annabel!

YOUNG TESSA:  
(Teasing) I'm gonna beat you.

YOUNG MARSHA:  
No, you're not!

[Annabel takes a good look at the frozen lake and the forest before getting into the taxi.]

[ANNABEL'S ROOM - EVENING]

[Annabel's room is half-lit as she is writing notes and drawing pictures of what she just saw during her holiday. She researched on her laptop on stars, however, it was not the answer she was looking for. She gave a sigh of defeat and decided to put the notes and sketches away, never to be seen again. She also puts the star in a small chest box and locks it with a key. She hides it in the attics and locks the toy chest box with a small key. She then goes down the ladder and turns off the light.]


	8. Rena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to the main villain. I cannot wait until I dive into her character more and flesh her out as a character. So exciting :D

[G HEADQUARTERS - COMPUTER ROOM - NIGHT]

[Background noise of the TV.]

NEWS REPORTER:  
Just in, breaking news. Two meteors have just blasted from the sky, however, there have been no reports so far on where it has landed... but we will keep a lookout, so stay tuned tomorrow at 7 pm for more breaking news.

[A young woman is looking at the photograph of her father and herself when she was a child. She focuses on the photo for a while, staring at the necklace that her father was wearing. Afterward, she looks at the previous war between her father and a man named Carlos, then he saw a picture of Alex, who is currently in charge of Silver Headquarters. After that, she looks at another picture of Sasha, Jasmine, and Jade together. She gives a devilish smirk.]

[G HEADQUARTERS - OUTSIDE - SUNRISE]

[She starts walking outside the entrance of G Headquarters, enters the car, and gives the taxi driver the instructions.]

RENA:  
Start the car, we are going to Silver Headquarters.

Cuts to:

[INSIDE THE CAR - DAWN]

[Rena is sitting in the back of the car, still looking at the photos. She frowns at the picture of a slightly younger version of Alejandro. She frowns at the picture before the driver had stopped at an abrupt halt.]

RENA:  
Why did you stop? We don't have much time to-

MALE DRIVER:  
Lady Rena, look.

[They both get out of the car to see that the road has completely collapsed as if an earthquake happened. Rena's eyes widen in absolute shock at the disaster. There were many other cars parked and police sirens in the background.]

MALE DRIVER:  
It would be too dangerous for us to continue.

RENA:  
How... did this happen?

[The camera zooms out to show how huge the earthquake was. The taxi driver puts a hand on Rena's shoulder and looks at her with a serious expression. Rena nods and they both walk back to the taxi.]

Cuts to:

[SILVER HEADQUARTERS - INSIDE THE OFFICE - SUNRISE - DESCRIPTION]

[In this scene, Alejandro appears to be watching the news.]

FEMALE NEWS REPORTER (BACKGROUND):  
In other news, there had been an earthquake in the middle of a highway, many people have been debating if our world is actually falling apart.

[As Alejandro was watching the live footage, he spots a woman walking with a guy. Her face seemed very familiar to him.]

ALEJANDRO:  
Is that... Rena?

[His TV controller manages to do a close up of Rena's face.]

ALEJANDRO (ALEX):  
Hmmm...I thought so. (Sighs) At least the broken pathway has bought us some time.

[He types on his computer, puts his headphones on, and places the mic near his mouth. He gets in contact with Jasmine.]

[SILVER HEADQUARTERS - OUTSIDE THE OFFICE - SUNRISE - DESCRIPTION]

YOUNG JASMINE:  
Hello?

ALEJANDRO (BACKGROUND):  
Hey, it's me again. Listen. It is very important that you find the red star before Rena does.

[She gasps in horror.]

YOUNG JASMINE:  
Rena? 

ALEJANDRO (BACKGROUND):  
Yes. She is part of G Headquarters, so whatever you do... do not let any member of G Headquarters or Rena get their hands on it, understand?

YOUNG JASMINE:  
Yes. I know what I must do.

ALEJANDRO (BACKGROUND):  
The blue star should also be close by with the red one. Good luck.

[As the call cuts off, Sasha walks in from the door and puts a rucksack on her back.]

YOUNG SASHA:  
So when are we going to find those girls again?

[Jasmine has her hand under her chin, as she looks at the sun rising.]

YOUNG JASMINE:  
Oh yeah.... that. We will find them soon. For now, we gotta focus on finding the missing stars. We've only got 3 and there are many more out there. They might not even have them anymore, after all, they've been through.

[As Sasha leaves, feeling disappointed, Jasmine is still looking outside in deep thought.]

YOUNG JASMINE:  
But how?

[The camera then zooms out of Jasmine looking out of the window, giving a dynamic view of the roofs and the city.]


	9. 4 Years Later....

[ANNABEL'S ROOM - EVENING]

[4 years later, a 13-year-old Annabel is cleaning up her room for a bit. Her room also had more posters and a fully lit room. She puts her personal belongings inside the cardboard box, feeling as low as ever. She finds the box in the attic that she locked away ages ago and took it to her room. She opens the box out of curiosity and finds that the star is no longer lit. It is completely dim, cracked and slightly rusty. She takes the star out and puts it in her hand. It begins to start glowing again, getting warmer and Annabel starts freaking out. She attempts to throw it out of the open window, however, it ends up landing on the floor. Annabel froze in fear and breathed heavily, wondering if the same thing was going to happen last time. The star still remains to glow except it is beginning to dim down a bit. As she was breathing in and out, she started to calm down a bit and started to admire the rosy scent of her plug-in air conditioner. As she compared the scent to smelling actual roses, the glowing red star is releasing sparkles, that slowly transformed into a red, sparkly rose.]

ANNABEL:  
(Gasps quietly) Ohhhh.... 

[She picks it up with both hands and admires the rose's beauty.]

ANNABEL:  
(Whispering) How did it do that? And why? So bizarre...

[She walks to her desk and sits down.]

ANNABEL:  
There is no way that this is just an illusion, or is it? Am I going crazy?

[The door knocks.]

MARSHA:  
Annabel? Is everything ok in there?

ANNABEL:  
Yeah, I'm fine! It's nothing important.

MARSHA:  
Well, mom and dad are leaving soon, so I will be in charge of the house...... I also need to talk to you about something.

ANNABEL:   
Uuuhhhh.... Ok then! 

[She puts the red rose back into the box. The rose instantly turns back to a star shape. She locks away the star back to her small chest box. She leaves her room and walks up to her elder sister.]

ANNABEL:   
So what is it you need to talk about?

MARSHA:  
Well it's...uhhhh....

HELENA (ANNABEL'S MOM):  
(Calling out) Annabel! Marsha! We're going out now!

ANNABEL AND MARSHA:   
Ok, bye mom!

RICHARD (ANNABEL'S DAD):  
Alright Tess, we will see you later, ok.

TESSA:  
Ok. Bye dad, bye mom. I hope you guys have fun.

HELENA (ANNABEL'S MOM):  
(Happily) Oh, we will. Don't worry.

[She shuts the door behind them. After they had left, Tessa flicks over to the next page of her book. Marsha then turns her head to Annabel.]

MARSHA:  
(Whispers) This is something that needs to be discussed in private. Come to the attic, I have to show you something.

[Marsha ends up letting down the steps to the attic.]

ANNABEL:   
(Annoyed) Couldn't we do it in your room or something? 

MARSHA:  
No! We can't let Tessa hear. Besides, no one can hear us up there.

ANNABEL:   
Are you sure about this?

MARSHA:  
Yes. Now come on!

[She climbs up the stairs.]

ANNABEL:   
Ok then....

[Annabel then follows her.]

ANNABEL:   
(Sighs) Ok, what is it marshmallow?

MARSHA:  
Shhh...... mmmmm.... before I show you... promise me that you’ll keep it just between us, alright?

ANNABEL:   
(Quietly) Ok, sis.

[Marsha takes out a glowing pink star out of her pocket and shows it to her. Annabel's eyes widen in shock.]

MARSHA:  
It turns out that you were right all along… about the ummm… magical star?

ANNABEL:   
Y-your star is the exactly the same as my star…

MARSHA:  
Yeah! I still think it looks pretty to look at. Do you still have yours, Annabel?

ANNABEL:   
I do.

[She takes the red star out of her pocket.]

MARSHA:  
It's beautiful.

ANNABEL:   
Yeah... Hold on.

{Goes into her pocket to get her mobile phone.}

ANNABEL:   
I need to take a photo, to see if this is all real. Say cheesecake.

MARSHA:  
(Snickering) Cheesecake?

ANNABEL:   
Come on, it's nicer than cheese.

{Marsha smiles and looks at the camera.} 

MARSHA:  
Cheesecake.

{Annabel takes the photo on her phone. She then clicks on the square on her touch screen phone to see the photo on full screen. The photo shows a picture of Marsha smiling, but there is no pink rose or ribbon to be seen on the phone.}

ANNABEL:   
W-what?

{Takes photos of the glowing stars, but again nothing shows up.} 

ANNABEL:   
(Angrily) Why aren’t the stars showing up?!

{She groans in frustration and is about to throw her phone into the ground but Marsha stops her with her hand on her wrist.}

MARSHA:  
Stop! What do you think are you doing?!

ANNABEL:   
(Sadly) All I want… is evidence. I don’t want the world to think we’re mad.

MARSHA:  
Oh, come on now Annabel. Let's not think that way. I’m sure there must be someone out there who knows about these stars. If not, we’ll have to do the research ourselves.

{Annabel looks at the star with hope.}

ANNABEL:   
Yeah, maybe you’re right. 

{She puts her mobile in her pocket.}

ANNABEL:   
Since we’ve still got a bit of holiday time left, we can do a little exploring and find out for ourselv-

{The attic door opens, the stairs come down. They both hear the sound of someone coming up the ladder. They both gasp in horror at the reveal of Tessa.}

TESSA:   
Could you two explain to me why you’re hiding in the attic?

ANNABEL:  
Well… Marsha wanted to show me something.

TESSA:   
(Slightly offended) And you two wanted to hide it from me?

MARSHA:   
I'm sorry.....

ANNABEL:  
Tessa-

TESSA:  
(Sadly) Why? Do you not trust me?

ANNABEL:  
Well no, it's-uuuhhh just because you're so smart and have common sense that if we told you about the magical star, then you wouldn't beli- ooooohhhhh.....

TESSA:  
So, it's finally coming back to you.

ANNABEL:  
Yes.

TESSA:  
Does Marsha know?

MARSHA:  
(Seriously) Know what? Exactly?

ANNABEL:  
(Sighs) Remember when we went to Alaska for the holidays?

MARSHA:  
Yes. What happened?

ANNABEL:  
Well, during the night... I saw this light that came out of this star and I....... I

MARSHA:  
And what?

ANNABEL:  
And I followed the light.... all the way to the woods.

MARSHA:  
You went to the woods, by yourself in the middle of the night?!

{She pauses in disbelief as Annabel puts her head down.}

MARSHA:  
What were you thinking?!

{Annabel tries to let the words out of her mouth, but nothing came out.}

MARSHA:  
No tell me, why would you do something like that?!

{She shakes Annabel furiously.}

MARSHA:  
(Shaking) You could have.... you could have... died.

{She lets go of Annabel and heads towards the exit. She pauses to talk to Tessa whilst looking away from her.}

MARSHA:  
I now find it ironic that you get angry at me for not telling you about this...... If Annabel did leave the cabin, why didn't you bother to tell me or mom 'n' dad.

TESSA:  
Marsha...

MARSHA:  
Maybe this is the reason why I-

ANNABEL:  
(Shouting) HEY! THAT'S ENOUGH! 

{They both turn their heads towards Annabel.}

ANNABEL:  
Two wrongs don't make a right. I made a dumb mistake when I was nine years old, but I learned something from it. And that is to not to blindly follow anyone or anything. Don't take it out on Tess. She was just scared and probably wasn't thinking straight.

TESSA:  
(Awkwardly) Hehe... Yeah, that's... true.

ANNABEL:  
She just wanted to help.

MARSHA:  
But-

ANNABEL:  
I know... but I'm here now, in good health.

MARSHA:  
But what if you weren't. 

ANNABEL:  
Well.... uhhhh.... oh.

MARSHA:  
Exactly. I just want you guys to be safe. And that's what mom and dad want to... but I honestly feel hurt now....... (Monotone) I'm going to cook dinner. I'll call you when it's ready.

{She walks downstairs, looking away from her younger siblings. Tessa looks at her phone to find any messages. A reminder says in bold letters 'Shooting star is coming out tonight!'}

TESSA:  
........Wait!

{Marsha pauses and listens.}

TESSA:  
If it would make you feel any better, maybe we can look at the shooting star together... uhhh... just before you go.

MARSHA:  
(In thought) Mmmmm...... alright then. But just for a little while.

{Annabel smiles before she begins to open the window and climb onto the rooftop. She reaches for Marsha’s hand and helps her climb up before doing the same thing with Tessa.}


	10. Shooting Star

[ROOFTOP-EVENING]

TESSA:  
(Excitedly) Hey, look! I can see it!

{The shooting star appears very quickly.}

ANNABEL:  
(In awe) It absolutely beautiful....

{She records the shooting star on her mobile phone.}

MARSHA:  
And to think, you were about to break this phone.

ANNABEL:  
Yeah, that was a bit of a dumb move.

TESSA:  
And it’s pretty expensive too.

ANNABEL:  
Look, I get it. I won’t attempt to break my phone again, OK?

{The two sisters nod in response. After having a good look at the bright stars in the night, the three girls outstretch their arms and look at the colored stars right next to the stars in the sky.}

ANNABEL:  
I’m going to miss this place a bit.

MARSHA:  
So am I. This is the place where we’ve pretty much spent our childhood.

TESSA:   
How many years have we been here now? 

MARSHA:  
For about… 11 years? I think…

ANNABEL:   
Man, time flies really fast, right?

MARSHA:  
I guess so… We’ve got two days left until we move out.

TESSA:   
And next week… We’ll be at our new school.

ANNABEL:   
Marsha?

MARSHA:   
Hmm?

ANNABEL:   
I'm sorry for running off like an idiot back then. I didn't mean to worry you like that, it's just that I've never seen anything like it!

MARSHA:   
No offense, but I am still a little mad.

{She turns her head at Annabel looking guilty, so she ends up softening her frown a bit.}

MARSHA:   
Just give me some time to think about it, ok?

{Annabel nods in agreement. Marsha then takes out the pink star out of her pocket.}

MARSHA:   
Hmpf...These stars are rather outlandish, aren't they?

{She takes out the pink star out of her pocket.}

TESSA:   
In my spare time, I have been trying to do some research on stars, but for some reason, it never mentions anything about the stars having... supernatural powers.

ANNABEL:  
This is serious guys. We need to find out more information about these stars and where we came from.

MARSHA:   
Well... maybe once we’ve settled down at our new house and school, then maybe we can do more research. It’s not like its going anywhere. (Yawns) Anyway, I’m going to go downstairs and make dinner.

TESSA:  
Do you want me to help?

MARSHA:   
(Irritated) It's ok, I'll do it myself. 

ANNABEL:  
Marsha...

MARSHA:   
(Sadly) I need some alone time.

{Marsha goes down the window roof.}

TESSA:  
I.... gotta go too....

{She goes down the window roof as well, but before she climbs down, she spots Annabel still looking at the red star in her hand.}

TESSA:  
Annabel?

ANNABEL:  
Wh-wha? Y-yeah, yeah. I’ll be down in a minute. (shoos her with her hand) Just go and help Marsha or something.

TESSA:  
Ok, but don’t take too long…

{She goes down and shuts the window.Annabel still looks at the star with great focus as the wind blows gently against her short, light brown hair.}

ANNABEL:   
(Quietly) I know this star exists, but why didn’t it come up on my phone?


	11. Moving Out

[OUTSIDE THE HOUSE - DAYTIME]

{It gradually fades into daytime. It is now the day that the three sisters have to move house. The camera cuts to two teen boys and a teen girl watching Annabel putting a box into the truck. Annabel appears to be struggling a bit, so a chubby boy walks up to her and asks…}

BILLY:   
Hey Annabel, you need help with them boxes?

ANNABEL:   
(Grunts) It’s ok… I’ll be fine Billy- 

{The handles of the cardboard box rips.}

BILLY:   
(sighs) So typical of you Annie. (Impersonating Annabel) Oh, don’t worry about me, I can handle it myself.

{A boy called Pete and a girl called Sahara start giggling in the background} 

ANNABEL:   
(Sarcastically) Hmmm...hilarious.

{She bends down to lift the box} 

ANNABEL:   
Do you want to help or what?

BILLY:   
Alright, alright. I’m coming. 

{They both lift the box and put the box into the truck.}

ANNABEL:   
Alright, thanks Bill.

BILLY:   
So is that all the boxes?

ANNABEL:  
Hmmm… I dunno… Marsha!

{Marsha is lifting the final box with Tessa}

MARSHA:   
Yep, that’s the last of em!

ANNABEL:  
Oh good. 

{Turns her head to Billy sadly.}

ANNABEL:  
So… I guess this is goodbye.

BILLY:   
(Sighs) Yeah, I guess so. But you will at least text or send us emails, right?

ANNABEL:  
I promise.

{She gives Billy a man-hug.}

BILLY:  
Ohhh... you don't have to do that. (Sighs) If you go, who is going to help me deal with-

{Pete runs up to Annabel and hugs her as tight as humanly possible.}

ANNABEL:  
What the-?!

BILLY:  
-This joker.

PETE:  
(Sobbing) Why do you have to leave uuuuusssss? Can’t you stay for just one more day? Just one, pretty please? I’ll love you forever if you do- 

{He gets dragged from the neck of his T-shirt by Billy.}

BILLY:   
Ok, Pete. That’s enough.

PETE:  
(Excitedly) Oh, and if you meet my cousins, Tom and Dean, say hi to them for me.

(Sahara snaps her finger.)

SAHARA:   
That reminds me! 

{Gives Annabel a card and a wrapped present.}

SAHARA:   
To my best friend.

BILLY:   
(Pretend gasps.) I thought I was your best friend!

SAHARA:   
Well, what I was meant to say was... She's the coolest girl...friend I've ever had.

BILLY:   
(Jokingly) Ohhhh...! So she's your girlfriend now?

{Pete giggles in the background.}

ANNABEL:  
(Giggles) Oooooh.. I didn't know you felt that way about me.

SAHARA:   
(Offended gasp) What?! No! That's not what I meant! I meant like she's a friend that happens to be a gir-

BILLY:   
(rests his elbow on her shoulder) We get what you're sayin'. 

ANNABEL:  
(Does the same action as Billy) Yeah, we were just teasing.

TESSA:  
(In the background) Hey! 

{The four teens all look at Tessa.}

TESSA:  
What about us? Aren't we gonna get a gift? 

MARSHA:   
(scoffs) I mean it's not like we're neighbors too.

BILLY:   
Alright, Alright. Calm down, ladies.

{Unzips his backpack and takes out a present.} 

BILLY:   
Here’s a present for the whole family.

{Richard walks up with his wife and receives the present from him, smiling.}

RICHARD (ANNABEL'S DAD):  
Thank you so much, Billy.

BILLY:   
It's alright. 

HELENA (ANNABEL'S MOM):  
That's really thoughtful of you.

{Billy smiles to himself.Richard starts walking to the car with Helena. Marsha and Tessa put the box down near the truck before getting inside the car.}

RICHARD (ANNABEL'S DAD):  
Annabel? Are you coming?

ANNABEL:   
In a minute, dad. (Faces Billy)

HELENA (ANNABEL'S MOM):  
Well, you better be quick.

ANNABEL:  
(Slightly irritated) Alright, mom. I'll be quick. (Faces Billy again) Is it ok if I-?

BILLY:  
Yeah sure. Open it.

(She opens the card and starts reading it. She was so touched by the words on the card that a tear slips out of her eye. Billy is shocked, and a hint of worry is clearly shown on his face)

BILLY:  
(Quietly to Pete) Ohhhh man.... I made her cry. I thought- (Annabel hugs him)

ANNABEL:  
Thank you. I'm gonna miss all of you guys.

SAHARA:   
(Hugs her with Billy and Pete) And we're gonna miss you too.

BILLY:  
(Holds her shoulders) But no more tears, ok? (Mutters to his friends at the back) I personally hate it when pretty girls cry. It kinda makes me feel bad.

ANNABEL:  
This is the sweetest thing that anyone has said to me. You guys are the best friends and neighbors that I could ever have.

{The car beeps twice.}

HELENA (ANNABEL'S MOM):   
Come on!

{Wipes her face with her hand and runs to the car.}

ANNABEL:  
Goodbye guys! I'll never forget you!

BILLY, PETE and SAHARA:   
Bye!

{In the car...}

TESSA:  
So have you opened your present yet?

ANNABEL:  
(Eyes widen) No, I haven't actually... 

{She opens her present. It reveals a picture of herself, Tessa, Marsha, Billy, Pete, and Sahara. Her smile grew wider as she looks at the photograph longer. She then hears a tap on the window. Turning her head in response to the tapping sound, she sees her neighbors waving for the last time. Annabel waves back before the car starts to drive off.}


	12. New Home

[ENTRANCE OF THE HOUSE - DAYTIME]

{As the car drives into the parking lot Annabel is sleeping peacefully in the car. Marsha begins to gently shake her with her hand.}

MARSHA:   
(Gently) Annabel, wake up. We're here.

{Annabel opens her eyes, yawns and outstretches her arms.}

ANNABEL:  
What was that?

{She spots that her parents and Tessa are missing, which makes her wake up instantly.}

ANNABEL:  
What? We're here already?!

MARSHA:   
Yes.

ANNABEL:  
(Mutters) Oh great.

MARSHA:   
Oh, Annabel. Stop being a downer and come on. The place might be better than you expected.

ANNABEL:  
Ohhhh.... Alright. Let's see how great the house looks. 

{She takes off her seat belt and opens the car door. She gets out and follows her sister to the new house. Once she walks down the pathway to the new house, she gasps in shock at how beautiful the house looks.}

MARSHA:   
Ooooohhhh….. I bet inside’s gonna be even better!Let's go! 

{She starts running to the house, past the entrance of the door.}

[INSIDE THE HOUSE - DAYTIME]

MARSHA:  
Look at this place! It almost looks like a mansion or one of those fancy hotels!

{Annabel looks above to see the stairs, and then below to see an opened door to the kitchen.} 

ANNABEL:  
Yeah, it kinda does….

MARSHA:  
Oh my gosh, I am so excited! 

{She runs to Tessa and her parents. Annabel gives a small smile.}

ANNABEL:  
I’m actually a little excited too. 

{She follows Marsha quickly.}

RICHARD (ANNABEL'S DAD):  
Ohhh- 

{He hears footsteps in the background and turns around in response.}

RICHARD (ANNABEL'S DAD):  
Oh! Hey Annabel! Marsha. So are you ready for the grand tour?

MARSHA:  
(Excitedly) Yes!

ANNABEL:  
Yeah sure.

{As the tour starts in the background. Tessa walks next to Annabel and whispers in the background…}

TESSA:  
What took you so long?

ANNABEL:  
I was sleeping, duh.

TESSA:  
Why am I not surprised.

MARSHA:  
Oh come on Tessa, she didn’t sleep for that long. You guys should have waited.

TESSA:  
Well, mom was getting awee-bit impatient. I also wanted to see the house and-

ANNABEL:  
Well, what matters is that we’re here. 

{She wraps her arms around her sisters. As the trio are walking together, they walk around the house to see the bedrooms, bathroom, living room dining room, kitchen, the basement, garage, and garden.}

HELENA (ANNABEL'S MOM):  
(In the background) This is exactly what I want in a kitchen. Space! And, and-

ANNABEL:  
Mom, Dad?

HELENA & RICHARD:  
Yes, Annabel?

ANNABEL:  
Is it ok if we can go to our rooms now?

HELENA (ANNABEL'S MOM):  
Well... Since the rooms are all set up... Yes. You can.

{Marsha and Annabel all go to their rooms in excitement. 

[MARSHA'S BEDROOM - DAYTIME]

{Marsha takes off her backpack, unzipping it and taking out her notebook and pencil case. She goes to the table, takes out a pen and starts writing down the notes for her romance novel.}

MARSHA:  
(Mutters) Alright, the first chapter's finished. I just need to write down the second chapter and-

{A tap on the wall starts.}

ANNABEL:  
(Behind the wall) I can hear you, you know.

MARSHA:  
(Gasps) 

{She starts writing vigorously, blushing in embarrassment.}

[ANNABEL'S BEDROOM - DAYTIME]

{Annabel gives a small chuckle before looking at the photograph of her friends. A vibrating sound from her phone starts. The sound lasts for a millisecond. Annabel checks her phone to see a text from Billy. The text says...}

Billy's text:   
Hey Annabel, R U @ YR new house yet? What does it look like?

{Annabel smiles as she starts sending him a reply. She replied...}

Annabel's Text:  
Yeah, I'm at my new house now. It looks like a fancy hotel here.

{The same vibrating sound starts with a new text.}

Billy's text:   
Really?

Annabel's text:   
Yeah.

Billy's text:   
BRB, my dad's calling me.

Annabel's text:   
Ok, see you later. 

{She turns off her phone and puts it on top of her draw. She then takes a good look at the photo frame and puts it next to her phone. The camera then zooms into the photograph right up to Annabel’s face.}


	13. Members of G Headquarters

[GERALDS'S HOUSE - SUNRISE - DESCRIPTION]

{A young, yet rough-looking man called Brandon is looking down on the floor, feeling low. As footsteps approach him, he looks up to meet his father's eyes.}

GERALD:  
So, are you ready to prove yourself? Are you ready to become a man of honor?

BRANDON:  
Yes, father.

GERALD:  
Hmh.... good. You've got 15 minutes, so get busy, soldier.

BRANDON:  
Yes, sir.

{Gerald leaves the room. Brandon walks to the bathroom and knocks on the door. There is no response. He knocks again, no response. He comes in to see that Rena is applying lipstick. She sees him through the mirror and gave a small frown.}

RENA:  
Ugh.... What do you want?

BRANDON:  
.........I'm going to help you find the red stone...... and put an end to this curse.

{She turns to him with a seductive smile.}

RENA:  
You really want to help, hmm?

BRANDON:  
Yes, more than anything.

{She then looks away, sadly and folds her arms.}

RENA:  
You're not just saying this.... to win my affections, are you?

BRANDON:  
Of course not! I-.... I want to start over. As... you know... friends... companions...

{She looked back and smiled again.}

RENA:  
Alright then.

{Brandon then stokes and brushes her hair with his hand.}

BRANDON:  
I'm going to make things right this time around.

{A tooting sound of the horn happens in the background, which makes him turn around.}

BRANDON:  
Oh, gotta run. See ya.

{He puts on his backpack and bursts through the door.}

RENA:  
Goodbye.

{As Brandon goes outside, he sees the army van, he takes a deep breath and gives a confident smile before entering the vehicle.}

[MARIE'S HOUSE - DAYTIME - DESCRIPTION]

{A young man named Joe was packing his backpack. He looked closely at the leaflet that advertised 'G Headquarters, hiring new recruiters.' He gave a soft smile, knowing that he is about to apply for his dream job. As he put the leaflet away in his bag, a very miserable 4-year-old girl called Abbey was looking away from Joseph, as if she was trying so hard not to cry.}

ABBEY:  
Please don't go, Joe. I'm going to miss you very much.

{She cuddles Joseph's legs, whimpering. He comes down to her level and gives her a hug.}

JOE:  
Don't worry, I'll be back soon. I promise that I'll send you lots of messages and phone calls, and tell you how it went.

ABBEY:  
But what if you-

JOE:  
I'll be fine, Abbey.

{He wipes the tears from her cheeks.}

JOE:  
It's going to be ok. Just please.... don't cry anymore.

ABBEY:  
(Sniffs) Ok.

{Joe gives Abbey a kiss on the forehead. The door then opens to reveal his adoptive mother, Marie. She looked down in worry, arms folded before looking at her son.}

MARIE:  
Have you made up your mind?

{Joe gives a deep sigh, to push his uncertainty aside.}

JOE:  
Yes. This is what I want to do.

{Marie and Joe both give each other a hug.}

MARIE:  
Just be careful out there. I am so proud that you came this far... but I worry about you... putting your life on the line, for this training course.

JOE:  
I'll try to come back home as soon as possible. (Sniffs) Love you, mom.

MARIE:  
I love you too, Joseph.

{She kisses him on the cheek before he leaves.}

ABBEY:  
(Cheerfully) Bye, Joey!

{Joe gives a small chuckle.}

JOE:  
Bye, Abbey.

{Joe leaves the house and he meets Brandon and other soldiers, they all say hey and give a little cheer as if a show was about to begin.}

JOE:  
(Meekly) Oh... uhhh hey.

BRANDON:  
So what's your name?

JOE:  
Joe.

{Brandon offers a handshake.}

BRANDON:  
Brandon.

JOE:  
Brandon. Well, it's nice to meet you- oophf!

{Brandon drags his arm down to sit.}

BRANDON:  
Sit down... and relax. It's gonna be a long ride.

{As the van drives, Brandon gets something out of his bag and offers Joe some cigarettes.}

BRANDON:  
Do you want one?

JOE:  
No thanks, I don't... smoke.

BRANDON:  
Alright then...

{He puts the cigarettes away before raising his eyes towards him.}

BRANDON:  
So, you ready to protect the country?

JOE:  
(Scoffs) Yeah, of course.

BRANDON:  
The General says it's going to be pretty big. So get ready.

Fades to:

[G HEADQUARTERS - OUTSIDE ASSEMBLY - DAYTIME]

{The van approaches their destination. Joe noticed that the clouds started to become more grey as if it about to rain. The group of men in training got out after Joe and Brandon. They walked towards the presentation area, where Gerald is about to give his speech. Rena is also standing next to Gerald, waiting patiently for the assembly to finish.}

GERALD:  
Greeting everyone. I would like to thank everybody for attending this meeting. I have some important news...... It has been four years since the road collapsed, but now we access to that path. So it is now time to take action and take over Silver Headquarters, so we can have access to the truth about who the spies really are and where the red stone originated from. Which is why this training course is vital. The enemies are getting stronger by the minute, so we need to surpass them. If you fail this training course, you will be kicked out of this camp immediately! Make everyday count when it comes to success and bringing honor to your men and our country!

CROWD:  
YES, SIR!

GERALD:  
We have lost one of the greatest leaders, because of the cursed stone. It has affected his life greatly, affecting his mind and causing him to do heinous acts....

{As Gerald says this, Rena looks down, remembering sadly. Joe's eyes widen in shock as the news hit him very hard.}

JOE:  
(Quietly) Vincent is-

{Brandon elbows him as an indicator to remain silent. Joe nods and looks up to listen.}

GERALD:  
...which is why we need to put an end to this curse... once and for all!

{The crowd gives a round of applause. Brandon turns to Joe and gives a nod, as his way of answering Joe's question. Rena gives a confident smirk and Gerald smiles proudly at the applause.}


	14. Members of Silver Headquarters

[SILVER HEADQUARTERS - CHANGING ROOM - DESCRIPTION]

{Jasmine is putting on her latex, black spy outfit. As she is adjusting her biker gloves, she walks out of the room and places her hands on the window ledge, bowing her head in shame and annoyance.}

[SILVER HEADQUARTERS - OUTSIDE THE OFFICE]

JASMINE:  
It's been four years and we still have found them! Urgh..... 

{She shakes her head. Sasha walks up to her and places a hand on her shoulder, whilst Jade stands there with her backpack in the background.}

SASHA:  
Look on the bright side. At least we have found two more missing stars, meaning that we've got 5 stars now...

{They both turn their heads to see two new members standing straight like soldiers in an army. One was petite and wore an orange and black latex suit with purple hair sticking out of her helmet. The other member was taller and older. She wore the same outfit as the other girl, except it is purple and black. They both salute Sasha.}

SASHA:  
Hehe.... Guys, guys... you don't have to be so formal.

{They rest their hands to their side.}

SASHA:  
They will make the search a little easier for us. Alex said that he and the others are also helping us.

JASMINE:  
Let's just hope that Rena hasn't beaten us.

SASHA:  
If she does, we'll take it right off her.

ALEJANDRO (ALEX):  
Everyone, I have good news! I have found the location of the stars... and it is exactly in your local area.

{Sasha and Jade gasp in excitement.}

JASMINE:  
Wh- How do you know?

ALEJANDRO (ALEX):  
After doing some research and many experiments on the purple star, the D.N.A of the Purple star matches the red and blue one on this map of the Earth. Take a look.

{Alejandro hands Jasmine a touchpad. Jasmine looks at the D.N.A of the purple star and sees two flashing dots on the map, she zooms in to see where it is located. Sasha, Jade and the two girls in helmets also take a peek at the map. They open their mouth and widen their eyes, including Jasmine herself.}

JASMINE:  
I can't believe it.

{She smiles.}

JASMINE:  
This is amazing.

{Sasha and Jade cheer and clap, which made Jasmine frown in annoyance.}

ALEJANDRO (ALEX):  
Well, that is all for today. You are now dismissed, except Jasmine.

{All of the girls go to the reception room. Jasmine turns to Alejandro.}

JASMINE:  
Yes, Alex?

ALEJANDRO (ALEX):  
Since we have a new girl in training, she is going to become a leader alongside you. Her name is Gracia. So maybe you can teach her how to be a leader based on your training. 

JASMINE:  
Alright. I'll see what I can do.

ALEJANDRO (ALEX):  
Thank you.... that is all. 

{She nods in agreement and gives a smile.}

ALEJANDRO (ALEX):  
And remember to keep a lookout for G Headquarters. They could be coming any day now.

JASMINE:  
Yes, I'll be aware of that.

{She leaves the office, right through the automatic doors.}

ALEJANDRO (ALEX):  
Good luck, Jasmine.

{As Jasmine was walking through the hallway, she looked at the black star in the palm of her hand. She holds onto it and takes a deep breath before putting it away. She continues to walk through the white hallway, ready for a grand adventure.}


	15. New Beginnings

[ANNABEL'S ROOM - MORNING - DESCRIPTION]

{This scene begins with Annabel sleeping in bed. Her phone starts vibrating before the alarm sound starts. This causes Annabel to groan a bit before she starts rubbing her eyes, getting out of bed and turns off the alarm off her phone.}

ANNABEL:   
(Sighs) Oh yeah… it’s the first (Yawns) day at my new school…. (Murmurs) I don’t know whether I should be excited or depressed about this…. Hmmm…

{She looks up at the pink door and spots her towel hanging there. She then takes the towel and goes to the bathroom. She then quickly goes into the bathroom, takes off her pajamas, takes a shower off-screen, then starts getting ready in her bedroom. She wears a floral pink and yellow dress, a pink cardigan and pink pumps. }

[KITCHEN - MORNING - DESCRIPTION]

{Annabel then goes downstairs to meet up with her sisters and her mother and starts to eat the pancakes. The trio then was about to get ready to leave the house, but their mother stopped them for a bit.}

HELENA (ANNABEL'S MOM):  
Now before all of you ladies go to your new school, just remember that you don’t have to try to impress anybody in order to fit in. Whether it would be dressing up like them, or doing something you’ll end up regretting in the future. Just be yourselves and eventually you’ll make a friend or two. Work hard at school and do your best, and then in the future…. It will all lead to a big payoff if you stick to these rules. 

{The school bus beeps.}

HELENA (ANNABEL'S MOM):  
Oh, that’s the bus.

ANNABEL:   
Oh really? I thought it was the cops.

HELENA (ANNABEL'S MOM):  
Don’t get smart with me, missy.

ANNABEL:   
(Bashfully) Sorry.

MARSHA:  
I’ll see you later mom. 

{She hugs her and kisses her on the cheek.}

HELENA (ANNABEL'S MOM):  
Bye Marsha.

TESSA:  
Bye, mom. I’ll tell you all about it when I get home.

HELENA (ANNABEL'S MOM):  
(Giggles) I’m sure you will. Bye Tessa.

ANNABEL:  
Awww... dad isn’t here to say goodbye?

HELENA (ANNABEL'S MOM):  
Well, he’s gone to work darling.

ANNABEL:  
(Sighs) Anyway, goodbye mom. 

{Hugs her and her mother offers her a kiss.}

HELENA (ANNABEL'S MOM):  
Goodbye Annabel. 

{As the trio goes on the bus, Helena waves to them.}

HELENA (ANNABEL'S MOM):  
Have a good day at school!

[INSIDE THE BUS -MORNING]

{As the three sisters start to get inside the bus, Annabel and Marsha sit next to each other, which leaves Tessa a bit uncertain. She decides to sit next to a brunette haired girl, who appears to be applying her make-up.}

TESSA:   
Uh, excuse me?

HANNAH:   
Hmm? 

TESSA:   
Is it ok if I can sit next to you?

HANNAH:   
Oh…. sorry, I’m saving this seat for my friend. 

{She takes her phone out and takes a picture of herself.} 

HANNAH:  
(To herself) Urgh, delete.. (Looks back at Tessa) I hope you’re ok with that.

TESSA:  
(Disappointed look) It’s ok. I’ll look for another seat. 

{A dark-skinned girl in sunglasses takes a look at the new girl that’s approaching her, so she raises her hand and says..}

SASHA:   
Oh hey there! Do you want to sit with us?

TESSA:  
(Smiles) Y-yeah, sure. 

{She spots a White-Asian girl sitting next to her.} 

TESSA:   
But there’s another girl sitting-

SASHA:   
Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it. 

{She puts her hand on her shoulder.} 

SASHA:   
Jade..... it’s time for you to sit next to my brooding step-sister behind me.

{Jasmine raises her head and glares at Sasha.}

JADE:   
I don’t know…

TESSA:   
It’s fine, I’ll sit with her-

SASHA:   
But I want to get to know you.

TESSA:   
Surely you can chat with me from behind-

JADE:   
Actually, It’s fine! 

{Takes off seat belt and sits next to Jasmine.}

JADE:   
You don’t mind if I sit next to you?

JASMINE:   
Yeah, sure. Whatever.

JADE:   
(Uncomfortably) Yay…. 

SASHA:  
So…. Are you excited about going to a new school?

TESSA:  
Why yes. I am. I’ve heard that Windgate is a very posh high school.

SASHA:  
Yeah… well, it kinda is….

TESSA:   
So, uhhh…. How was your summer?

SASHA:  
Oh, it was great! I went to a lot of parties, I did my shopping for the summer and autumn, I hung out with my friends, chilled at home. It was just a lot of fun. How about you?

TESSA:   
Well, I moved house-

SASHA:   
Oh my gosh, I forgot to mention that your house looks stunning.

JADE:   
Are your parents rich or something?

TESSA:   
Well, not quite. They were just fortunate enough to get this house.

JADE:  
I’m so jealous right now.

SASHA:   
(Fake sobs) I know right? I’m kinda jealous too. (Smug smile) Hmm… just kidding. I’m not the jealous type.

JASMINE:   
It’s kinda pointless to get jealous.

SASHA:   
Could you at least sound a little less…. depressed?

JASMINE:   
(Smirks) Ok then. (Fakes optimism) It’s kinda pointless to get jealous. Happy?

SASHA:  
(Sarcastically) Oh yeah, I’m pretty sure you’re gonna win an Oscar for that solid performance there.

{Tessa giggles a little bit.}

JASMINE:  
I’m just tired.

SASHA:  
Awww, bad night’s sleep?

JASMINE:  
Not really. 

{She starts listening to her music on her phone.}

SASHA:  
It kinda annoys me when she’s like that.

JADE:   
Tell me about it.

{Tessa takes a look and examines Jasmine.}

TESSA:  
(Quietly) Me.

SASHA:  
(Amused) I see that you’ve even got a school uniform there, eh.

TESSA:   
(Giggles bashfully) Well, there’s no harm in looking the part.

JADE:  
Come on, you don't have to wear school uniform.

SASHA:   
Oh, don’t mind her! You can wear whatever you like, as long as you’re comfortable.

JADE:   
(Whispers) And not half naked.

SASHA:  
(Giggles) Tell me about it. (In the background) Just the other day, Hannah was wearing these short-shorts and you could see her butt-cheeks!

JADE:  
(In the background) Oh my gosh! Really?!

SASHA:   
Yeah, I kinda felt bad for her, even though she (quotes with fingers) “Doesn’t care.” (Jade giggles.)

HANNAH:  
(Frowning) Uggghhh....

JADE:   
Yeah, it’s true. That is so like her-

TESSA:   
I’m Tessa by the way.

{They both look at her with wide eyes.}

SASHA:  
Gosh! I am so stupid sometimes. We forgot to introduce our names. I’m Sasha.

JADE:  
And I’m Jade.

SASHA:   
That’s Jasmine over there (Shows with her hand) Huh..... are those two girls sitting in the front your sisters?

TESSA:   
Yes, they are. The taller girl with the red hair is Marsha, and the girl next to her is Annabel.

SASHA:  
Cool. 

TESSA:   
Are we there yet?

JADE:  
Ohhh.. someone’s enthusiastic.

SASHA:   
Well..duh, she’s going to a brand new school, of course, she’s gonna be excited.

{The bus stops. A bunch of teens who look like emo-punk rock stars hop on the bus.}

ANNABEL:   
(Whispers) That chick with the red hair looks kinda cool.

MARSHA:   
(Quietly) Yeah, but remember what mom said?

ANNABEL:  
Yeah, yeah. I know. But you also can’t judge a book by its cover.

MARSHA:   
True. True.

SASHA:   
Hey Kitty!

TESSA:  
(Incredulous) Kitty?

SASHA:  
It's her rock star name.

TESSA:  
(Incredulous) And that name is Kitty?

KATHY:   
Hi Sasha! You look absolutely gorgeous! And so do you Jade.

{They are both flattered by her comment.}

SASHA:   
(Sighs happily) She’s so awesome.

JADE:   
I know.

DEAN:   
(Monotone voice) See? This is why you shouldn’t be drinking coffee. That's stuff not good for you.

KATHY:   
Well, I gotta keep awake for lessons. Including my guitar practice. 

{She spots Jasmine looking a bit moody.}

KATHY:   
Awww babe. What’s wrong? 

{Kathy walks to her. Jasmine takes the headphones out of her ears.} 

JASMINE:   
Nothing much, just tired.

KATHY:   
Well, you can always come to me if there are any problems.

DEAN:  
Or me.

JASMINE:  
Ok, thanks guys.

KATHY:   
I think I’m gonna sit behind the chick with the cute floral dress. Coming Dean?

DEAN:  
Yeah, yeah. I’m coming.

{Kathy sits behind Annabel.}

KATHY:   
Hi. 

{Annabel turns her head to see her.}

ANNABEL:  
Oh hi there. So can I see your guitar… Kitty? 

{Annabel tries to hold back a laugh.}

KATHY:   
Well, my real name is obviously not ‘Kitty’ It’s my rock star name. My real name is Katherine, but please feel free to call me Kathy.

ANNABEL:  
Ok, Kathy. Can I see your guitar, please?

KATHY:   
Yeah sure. 

{She opens the case to reveal an electric guitar with red and blue flames with a skull.}

ANNABEL:  
That’s pretty awesome.

KATHY:   
That was literally my reaction when I first got it. No joke. (Zips the case.) I love it though. It’s so much better than the acoustic guitar I had before. 

MARSHA:  
I’m not really a big fan of rock, but the design is pretty sweet. I'm more of a pop or a classical music fan.

KATHY:  
Pop is...... alright, R&B is a guilty pleasure. I hate rap though, or what it's called? 'Trap'? Absolute trash. Classical music is my life! But rock will always be my fave, period.

DEAN:  
Hmpf.... I swear, nothing is good on the radio these days. Everything is just mindless garbage.

KATHY:   
Agreed. Rock needs to come back!

{She fists the bus seat gently.}

ANNABEL:  
Preach!

MARSHA:  
(Meekly) Or at least songs that have meaning and effort put into them.

DEAN:  
(Sighs) Ditto.

{The bus stops to the entrance of Windgate High School.}

MARSHA:  
Windgate high….

ANNABEL:  
One of the best schools in the country…

{The school bus goes through the entrance of Windgate Highschool after the gates have opened.}


	16. The Shy Girl

[ENTRANCE OF WINDGATE HIGH - DAYTIME - DESCRIPTION]

{Everybody gets out of the bus. All the teens line up to each of the appropriate grades. As this happens, Marsh spots a blonde girl who looks lost. Marsha walks up to her and says to her….}

MARSHA:  
Hey, are you trying to find our class?

GRACIA:  
(Spanish accent) Uhhh…. Si- Yes?

MARSHA:  
Well, it’s right over here. I’ll show you.

GRACIA:  
(Spanish accent) T-thank… you.

MARSHA:  
So what is your name?

{Gracia hesitates to introduce her name, but shakes her head and does it anyway.}

GRACIA:  
Gracia.

MARSHA:  
Gracia. Ok. My name is Marsha.

GRACIA:   
(Spanish accent) Hol-... H-hello Marsha.

MARSHA:  
Oh, so is English not your first language?

{Gracia shakes her head.}

MARSHA:   
Oh… 

{Gracia gave a sad-smile as she looks down, feeling her anxiety rising.}

GRACIA:   
(Spanish accent) It’s ok. My English is very bad, so I can understand... if you can’t understand a word I say…

MARSHA:  
Actually, your English is fine.

GRACIA:   
Really?

MARSHA:  
(Happily) Of course- 

{The school bell rings.}

MARSHA:  
Well, time for class.

{Gracia nods in agreement and they both walk towards their grade, where everyone was lining up.}


	17. Annabel meets Jasmine

{Annabel looks around to see if there is anyone she could talk to. She then spots a girl listening to music by herself, beside a tree. She walks up to the girl sitting by the tree and sits next to her.}

ANNABEL:  
Hey...... 

{Jasmine looks up at her.} 

ANNABEL:  
Ummm… I was just wondering why you’re sitting by yourself?

{Jasmine takes off her earphones out and takes a listen.}

JASMINE:  
Well, it’s just that… I don’t really feel like talking to anyone.

ANNABEL:  
But why?

JASMINE:  
Because… I don’t know. When I try to talk to someone, they're either not interested, or I’m not interested.

ANNABEL:  
I’ll chat with you. I was looking for Kathy, but I couldn’t find her-

JASMINE:  
She’s at band practice.

ANNABEL:  
Oh, I see. I’m Annabel, by the way. So, what’s your name?

JASMINE:  
.....I’m Jasmine. So... you're one of the new students, right?

ANNABEL:  
Yeah, pretty much.

JASMINE:  
(Smiles gently) I see. So the girl who sat in front of me… Was she your sister?

ANNABEL:  
Yes. Her name’s Tessa. 

JASMINE:  
Ah, I see. Is she older, younger?

ANNABEL:  
She’s the youngest of the family, although she ironically acts older. The oldest is Marsha, which leads to me…

JASMINE:  
Being in the middle.

ANNABEL:  
Yeah. 

{Looks at her touchscreen phone.}

ANNABEL:  
So you’re a big fan of rock?

JASMINE:  
(Gentle chuckle) I guess you could say that.

ANNABEL:  
I like rock too. Hmmm… you don’t mind if I listen with you?

JASMINE:  
Uh.... yeah sure. 

{Annabel puts an earphone on her ear. She nods and smiles.}

ANNABEL:  
It’s one of my favorites.

JASMINE:  
Really? Same here.

{So they listen to a few songs for a while before the school bell rings.}

ANNABEL:  
(Sighs) Well, time for school.

{Jasmine puts her hand on Annabel's shoulder.}

JASMINE:  
It’s alright. 3 hours isn’t going to kill you. 

{They both walk down the hill and approach their school.}


	18. Windgate Highschool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter :D So excited to Upload the next part of my Series :D I hope you enjoy it.

{They both walk into the school, through the hallways and eventually have to go their separate ways.}

[WINDGATE HIGHSCHOOL - HALLWAY - DAYTIME]

JASMINE:   
So, you know which classroom to go to?

ANNABEL:  
Actually…

{Kathy walks towards her.}

KATHY:   
So, you have the same class as me right?

ANNABEL:  
Take a look for yourself. 

{She hands her the timetable.} 

KATHY:   
Awesome. I’ll show you the way.

ANNABEL:  
Ah, thanks Kathy.

{They walk through the hallway as they chat for a bit.}

KATHY:  
Your outfit is so cute by the way. 

ANNABEL:  
Oh… thanks.

KATHY:  
Hmpf.... I would wear dresses, but I don’t think they would suit me. So that’s why I stick to this look instead.

ANNABEL:   
Ohhh… 

KATHY:  
Well. Here we are. 

[WINDGATE HIGHSCHOOL - CLASSROOM 302 - DAYTIME]

{Kathy opens the door to see their tutor looking annoyed.} 

KATHY:  
I’m sorry we’re late, it’s just that I had to help her go to the right classroom.

FEMALE TEACHER:   
Alright, Katherine. I’ll let you off this time.

KATHY:  
Ok, thanks. 

{Kathy sits down on her desk and Annabel sits on her desk.}

FEMALE TEACHER:   
So Dean?

DEAN:   
Yeah? 

FEMALE TEACHER:  
Would you like to hand out the homework diaries, please?

DEAN:   
Ok. 

{He gets out of his seat and hands out school diaries to every student.}

ANNABEL:   
(Quietly) So… tired..... mmmm....

{As Annabel is about to dose off, Dean drops the book on her desk, making a slamming sound.}

ANNABEL:   
OH! Uhhh.. thank you.

DEAN:  
Hmp.... don't mention it.....

{He walks off.}

FEMALE TEACHER:  
I would like everyone to turn to the first page.

{Annabel does what the teacher says.}

FEMALE TEACHER:  
Once you’ve found the page, then I want you to copy down the timetables from the whiteboard.

{Annabel then copies the lessons from the whiteboard and writes it in her school diary.}

FEMALE TEACHER:  
Now has everyone finished writing down the timetable?

{Some students nod, others say 'Yes' or 'Yeah'}

FEMALE TEACHER:  
Good, now let's close our books... and we'll start off by-

{Suddenly a big cosmic zoom effect happens, which causes everyone to freeze in place, causing Annabel to be more alert.} 

ANNABEL:   
(Gasps)

[WINDGATE HIGHSCHOOL - CLASSROOM 304 - DAYTIME - DESCRIPTION]

{As Jasmine was sitting by her desk, she shifted and moved around her head to see that everyone has frozen in place. Jasmine looks down, wondering what's going to happen. Afterward, Sasha and Jade burst the classroom door open.}

SASHA:  
(Urgently) Jasmine! We need to get out of here, now!

{Jasmine nods in agreement, before running out of the classroom. Sasha and Jade follow her afterward.}

[WINDGATE HIGHSCHOOL - CLASSROOM 302 - DAYTIME]

ANNABEL:   
What was that?

{She looks around the classroom to see everyone frozen in place, like realistic statues. Everything fell silent.}

ANNABEL:   
(Quivering) W-What’s going on?

To be continued…


End file.
